


Control

by eirenical (chibi1723)



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Impulse Control, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short gasp, quickly stifled.</p><p>An answering pat.  A softly whispered, "Shush, now.  That's the way."</p><p>Another gasp, followed quickly on by a strangled whimper.</p><p>A soft, soothing stroke along a quivering flank.  A murmured reassurance, "Easy, there.  You can do it, mate.  Breathe."</p><p>A head shake.  "No.  I can't.  I can't.  Tom--!"</p><p>More firmly this time, "You <i>can</i>.  Control, remember?  Breathe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet started out life as an [LJ prompt meme](http://rchan.livejournal.com/234399.html?thread=493983#t493983). Just a little bit of fun. Because I was in the mood to write some porn, waiting for the newest ep of Being Human was _killing_ me... and I have amazing friends who are always willing to feed my kink bunnies.
> 
> Thanks, zoicite!
> 
> (Because you can't tell me that you didn't know exactly what you were pushing me into when you fed me this prompt. ;D)
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>  _Control_   
>  **   
> 

A short gasp, quickly stifled.

An answering pat. A softly whispered, "Shush, now. That's the way."

Another gasp, followed quickly on by a strangled whimper.

A soft, soothing stroke along a quivering flank. A murmured reassurance, "Easy, there. You can do it, mate. Breathe."

A head shake. "No. I can't. I can't. Tom--!"

More firmly this time, "You _can_. Control, remember? Breathe."

Muscles bunched, prelude to movement and accompanied by a pained moan, "Tom, I really... I don't think I can do this. Isn't there something else on the list?"

A wicked smirk, quickly hidden as Tom lunged forwards, grabbed Hal's wrists in one strong hand and pinned them back down to the mattress over his head, "Now, Hal, why did you ask me to be your new Leo if you didn't trust me to do it right?" Before Hal could answer, Tom continued, "You said it yourself. You need control and one of your biggest weaknesses is with the ladies. You don't trust yourself to be intimate with anyone. I want to help, but you have to trust me, all right?"

Hal winced as Tom's grip tightened, as his other hand went back to its work, thrusting deep inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate with each motion. He was achingly hard, almost desperate with the need to touch himself, for Tom to touch him, for Tom to let him just bloody _flip over_ and rut against the sheets if that was all he could get, but Tom had told him -- had ordered him -- to lay passive, to let him do all the work... and not to come until given permission. As Tom slid a third finger in beside the other two, Hal couldn't help it -- he bucked against Tom's restraining hands, let out a short curse.

Tom shook his head, made a tut-tutting noise... _and pulled away_. He pulled his fingers from Hal's body, though he kept his tight grip on Hal's wrists. Though his words carried an edge of disappointment, Tom's eyes were dancing with mischief as he spoke them, "Hal, Hal, Hal..." He sighed, "I expected better."

As though those words were a sign, Alex poomphed into existence on the other side of the bed and dropped a pair of handcuffs into Tom's outstretched hand. She smirked, "I knew you'd be needing these. Tom had more faith in you than that, but I knew. No. Impulse. Control." She smirked, took a moment to admire Hal's form spread out on the bed, then sighed softly and disappeared.

Tom called back down the stairs to her, "Thanks, Alex!"

Hal gaped at the handcuffs and simply said, "No."

Tom twirled them around on one finger and said, all innocence, "What?"

Hal stared at the cuffs in horror and slowly shook his head, "Just... _no_."

Five minutes later, Hal was cuffed to the headboard, Tom was sporting a new split lip and both were breathing hard... though no longer from arousal. Hal glared up at Tom, intent to commit murder clearly written in his eyes. Tom dabbed at his lip with the back of his hand and winced, "Damn it, Hal. That actually hurt. What ever happened to the idea of control?"

Hal just continued to glare murder up at his friend as he rhythmically jerked against the cuffs keeping him bound to the bed. Tom pouted, "Really, mate--"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Mate," Hal ground out. "No friend of mine could do this to me, no matter how altruistic his intentions."

Tom wilted, his posture drooping, "I... Hal, you know I'm only trying to do what's best for you. You can't... you... it's no good for you to go through life alone. This could _help_."

Seeing the real pain in Tom's eyes, Hal immediately stopped struggling against the cuffs. He said, "Tom... Tom, I didn't mean..." Tom just shook his head, looked away. Hal frowned, "Tom. Oh, come on, now. Tom. Look at me. You know I didn't--" Tom just held up a hand and shook his head, again.

Damn it. Of all the bloody times to be cuffed to the damned bed. Hal stared at Tom's back for another minute, then another. Finally he rolled his eyes. If Tom wouldn't look at him and Hal's hands might as well be on the moon for all the good they were doing him, now...

Tom yiped as Hal wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist in a move that was half martial arts and half wrestling and all end-of-the-line desperation and pulled his friend down on top of him. Tom landed hard, all knees and elbows and awkward blushing and yelling, and nearly knocked the wind from them both. No matter how Tom fought to free himself, though, Hal wasn't letting go. It didn't escape Hal, either, that all of that struggling was reviving his interest in their earlier activities... and if Tom's answering hardness was any indication, Hal wasn't the only one so moved.

Finally Tom spat out, "I thought no friend of yours would do this to you, Hal. So what's this?"

Hal leaned forwards to touch his forehead to Tom's and simply said, "Pink. Fuzzy. Leopard. Print. Handcuffs. That's what this is. You couldn't have sent Alex to the local police station to pick up the necessary supplies? _Really_ , Tom."

Tom stared down at Hal for a minute, then a slow smile spread across his features as he said, "Oooooooooh, is _that_ what this was about? Jeez, Hal. I thought it was something serious!"

Hal spluttered as he jerked at the cuffs once more, "This _is_ serious! Release me, Tom!"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. 'Release me, you fucking hound, or I'll tear your throat out,' yeah?" Tom's lips slid back up into a smirk as he took advantage of his position to roll his hips against Hal's ass. He leaned over and licked a trail from Hal's chest up to his neck before nipping at the flesh just below his friend's ear and whispering into it, "Well, you're awfully confident about that one, aren't you, mate?"

Hal gasped as Tom rocked against him once more, pulled him closer. It was all he could do to get out the words, "Tom... please...?"

Tom pulled back and smirked, then reached up to unlock the handcuffs and dropped them to the side, "Control, Hal. You're gonna have to earn it."

Their gazes locked and Hal slowly unwound his legs from around Tom's frame. Once he was free, Tom patted his flank, again, "There's a good lad. You ready?"

When Hal nodded, Tom slid his fingers back into place... and this time, Hal kept control long enough for them both to earn their rewards.


End file.
